War Slave
by Neon Insanity
Summary: You're surplus, a nothing with no free will! You're but a servant to them; you must do everything and anything they tell you to do. You have a debt to pay and this is how you must pay it, don't screw up and don't die so easily. Redone, new plot & better.


**War Slave.**

**A/N:** Not my idea, this was created by a friend of mine who loves TF2 and wanted to write something. Give her a lot of love people because this, this is good. Her name is Amanda and she'll love to hear what you guys think of very first fan fiction, she wrote everything and all I did was put this author's note and post it ^-^  
>This is the second time uploading this, we have both worked on it and changed it up a little ^-^<p>

**Warning:** Male on male loving, maybe some M content, language, one OC, ect.

**Summary: **"You're surplus, a nothing with no free will! You are but a servant to them; you must do everything and anything they tell you to do. You have a debt to pay and this is how you must pay it, don't screw up and don't die so quickly."

* * *

><p>"…And that concludes everything you must know about the base and the men who you will be living as well as working with." The aged woman on the screen said, the train's soft noises were all that could be heard; well that and the soft breathing of one young boy in the train. The glow of the monitor gave him an eerie blue glow on his snow white skin, he was small. Much smaller than most boys, his growth was stunted when he was younger. Seems nobody really knew he was allergic to wheat, the allergic reactions caused many things, including stunted growth. Once they found out, it was too late. He'd missed most of his growth spurts, so now he was stuck being 5'5" for most of his life; which sucked when you were eighteen years old.<p>

"Are you listening to me, R?" The administrator asked, fully knowing she was not going to deal with him spacing off. Which was difficult for him, especially since he had A.D.D. and refused to take medication; he looked up.

"I am, I was just thinking…wondering how it's going to be once I arrive, I'm going to feel out of place." He muttered, hugging his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. He softly sighed, biting on his bottom lip thinking deeply about everything that was going on right now.

"Alright then, R. Once you arrive, you are not allowed to say your name. You're survival depends on it, because if they find out who you are, you will be killed and if you're killed-"

"I know already, If I'm killed then the debt moves on to the next person which would be my younger brother." He said cutting her off, sharp and angry 'freak' eyes looked at the monitor. Silvery-gray colored while around the pupil there was a thick ice blue ring, a rare genetic disorder that left him in outcast his whole life, even in his own family who all possessed brown eyes. It seemed most of his life he was the mist-fit and black sheep of his family, well more like the rainbow sheep. Things didn't seem to go right for him, luck seemed to hate him.

His mother ignored his existence and his siblings used him like a toy; he was the oldest so he always had to take the blame and 'be the man' in every situation, he had the attention span of a five year old in a candy store, he was beat up in school, and to top it off. He'd found out two days ago that his father had a huge debt to a federal agency before vanishing off to only-god-knows-where and now, being the oldest, Riley was now taken to pay off the debt; not that his mother cared. Life was hard on him, but he always did manage to smile at the end of the day. He believed all of this frustration and bad luck, was a way to teach him. 'Everything will work out in the end and if it doesn't, that just means it's not the end yet.' One of his closest friends had said that, it quickly became Riley's new go to phrase.

Now the reasons he was here was because, It seemed that the FEDS had some connections to this woman named Helen, and she needed some extra hands in this strange war that was raging in the middle of a desert. So here he was, the sun was setting on the isolated, dusty plains and he was on a train heading to, literally, the middle of nowhere. "Very well, I was only simply reminding you. You shall be placed in RED team, since I have no records of which team your father is on or even who your father is." This got Riley's attention, his head jolted up and he looked at her.

"My father is here?" He asked loudly, getting up from the floor and stood up right in front of the huge screen of the monitor. "Is he alive, who is he, how is he here, will-"

"Shut your mouth immediately!" Riley stopped talking, though he still glared at her. "As I said, we're not sure who he is, or even if he's alive. But from all we know to this point, he's the reason why you are here and seems he was the one who asked for you to be brought to this place as well as why you must not say your name. If they find out your name, they'll find your father, and if that happens and you're in the wrong base; you shall be killed." Her voice was emotionless, as if she didn't care at all what happened to the younger boy. Riley nodded as he felt a shiver run up his spine, this wasn't a game; this was as real as it gets.

"Alright…thank you, I guess…" He muttered, the woman just gave a sharp nod, the younger woman behind her gave Riley a small smile of encouragement; he had heard her that her name was Ms. Paul or something like that. "Alright so…you told me that there are nine classes; heavy, medic, scout, sniper, pyro, demoman, engineer, solder, and spy…So which one am I?" He asked, sitting back down and crossing his legs on the seat.

"You're none of them, you're nothing. You're Surplus, an extra that isn't needed. You're un-needed but you will be used, normally you'll never see the battle field. But if you're needed there, you shall find yourself there. To put it simple for you; you are their servant. You'll do whatever they tell you to do, you have no free will." Riley felt like he was about to vomit; he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom with a hand held to his mouth and the other to his thin stomach.

"Uh… Administrator, don't you think you were…uh…a little too hard on him, he's just a teenager." muttered from behind the older woman, she sighed softly as the Administrator said nothing and just continued glaring at the screen. Riley can back, pale and sick looking; but despite that he sat down and looked at them with a look of determination. "Are you finally done, dumping out your stomach into the toilet, R?" Riley nodded a little as he tried to keep his stomach calm.

"Alright, well. You'll be arriving at your stop in a few moments, may you not die so easily Surplus." With that said, the monitor went dark and the light in the room died away. Riley looked around at the darkness; he could feel the train slowing down. He got up and grabbed his only bag, a messenger bag with his essentials and a small black stuffed rabbit, a present from his only sister and the only person who cared if he ever returned home.

Slowly walking to the door, he finally felt the train stop. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the train came to a complete halt and the hiss of the breaks sounded, the door opened with a soft hiss and he slowly stepped out. It was getting dark with only a sliver of the bright red sun to chase the impending darkness away and bring heat to this place; he looked around wondering where he had to go. The train let out a loud whistle that almost made him jump out of his skin; it took off without another sound. Riley looked around and quickly noticing a bunch of crates, two piles of them to be exact. One painted in blue and the other one in red; slowly he walked over to the blue one.

A distant explosion caught his attention, he looked up and around. It was then, that he noticed a bunch of men. Ones dressed in red, others in blue. A grenade flew over his head and exploded not even six feet away from him, Riley turned tail and ran. He wasn't sure where, but anywhere was better than here. It wasn't until he tripped over something that he looked at his surroundings, bullets and blurs of colors filled his vision.

For a moment, it seemed to go in slow motion. The yelling of the men, the explosions, the sound of bullets meeting human flesh. It was quiet and slow, that was until someone tripped over him and he fell face flat on the ground. As he looked up, he finally noticed what he'd tripped over. It was a man, a dead man! Riley jolted up and ran, missing the questioning and confused look of the scout he'd just tripped. He found himself soon enough in a building, a huge building that could rival a Labyrinth. He ran through the hallway not sure where to go and not even looking around to see, it was then that he smacked right into someone. Looking up, he was face to face with a black oxygen mask.

"AH!" Riley screamed out of fear and surprise as he got up off the floor and ran down a hallway, he kept running until he was out of breath and his legs had been reduced to jello. Stopping and leaning against the nearest wall, he was panting and slightly sweating from all the running around. Riley opened his eyes as he looked around, he was in a kitchen. It almost seemed out of place in this huge place, but Riley guessed these guys needed to eat just like everyone else here. Pushing himself up, he slowly walked. Riley's head jolted up as he heard something, it was loud like an alarm going off or something like that. He quickly noticed the crate from outside were in here, or so he guessed. Now that Riley got closer, he could see blue paint chipping off the wood. The other ones had looked new, softly tapping it, the smell of food came off it, it was then he realized the crates must had been full of food.

Just as he was about to walk away he heard the sound of someone cocking a gun right behind him. "Put your hands up and turn around very slowly, mate." Riley could have just wet himself right then and there, but he didn't have time as a sharp pain exploded on the back of his head and the whole world around him went black.

* * *

><p>"Whoa dude, I think you cracked her skull open." Scout bent down and poked the knocked out boy, which he had mistaken and thought it was a girl. Sniper put his gun under his arm and pulled off his glasses, looking down at the poor helpless creature.<p>

"It could 'ave been a RED, mate." He replied, softly poking Riley with the toe of shoe his shoe.  
>"Well…the sheila doesn't look dangerous and for all we know she could be a new recruit, I'll take the boxes and you bring 'er along" Sniper grabbed the empty crates, it was only three and he knew he could handle them. The scout shrugged and picked Riley up; he was surprised at how light it was. Sniper quickly made his way out of the base as soon as the RED team went into their base; Sniper had his arms full and wouldn't be able to defend himself; that is without getting killed or dropping the empty food crates. Sniper quickly dropped off the empty crates and took the full ones, just as he turned, he bumped into Scout with the knocked out girl still in his arms.<p>

"Why didja follow me?" Sniper wanted to yell, but he didn't need to get shot at today. Scout shrugged at the question before seeing the Sniper sigh and run a hand over his face, "Come on, I got the food." Sniper muttered at they both headed back, the darkness of night had finally swallowed up the last bit of light. Now the stars emerged and shined their gentle light down at the two bases, at random places. Smoke still rose from emptied shells and destroyed sentry guns, the aftermath of the war.

Scout and Sniper walked back into the base, the doors locked up right behind them. Heading to the kitchen to drop the crates off  
>"Ah, finally foo-" Demoman cut himself off as he noticed the girl, the whole team was in the kitchen looking for dinner. Food ran out two days ago and at this point they were starving, some even suggested asking the RED team for food; but for most pride got in the way of hunger.<br>"Is vat a girl?" Medic asked as he walked closer to Scout to see the knocked out person, Heavy walked over looking down at Riley. "She so small, who she?" He asked, trying to see if she was from the RED team. Riley was wearing a thick jet black hoodie over a green short sleeve T-shirt, faded blue jeans with thread bare knees and a pair of wore out black converse.

"We're not sure, mate; we found 'er in here with the empty food crates." Sniper responded, he and Engineer started opening the crates and putting away the food.

"Yeah and Sniper was all, bam! With his gun and she was knocked out. I don't think we did much damage to her, she's breathing so…yeah." Scout replied, Riley soft groaned as he came to. The team surrounded the younger boy and looked down at him as if he were some strange alien creature, which wasn't that good of an idea. Riley's strange colored eyes opened and blinked under the bright light, he softly gave another groan and covered his eyes.

"See she's alive, Sniper didn't kill her after all."

"That good, me wouldn't like to find dead girl."

"Vell, it seems you didn't crack her skull after all."

Riley stiffed at the voices and quickly realized someone was holding him, he pulled his arm away and looked up at the people staring at him. To say it was uncomfortable would be a HUGE understatement. He started shaking slightly as he tried to bury himself deeper into the oversized hoodie, this was way too strange for him.  
>"Who…are you people?" He asked and different looks and levels of shock showed on the men's faces as they quickly realized the short 'girl' was actually a guy. Scout looked around before quickly dropping Riley into heavy's arms; the large Russian took the young boy but looked confused. A large finger softly poked Riley's chest, it made the young boy let out a squeak of fear and started shaking even more.<p>

"Not…girl?" He asked, Riley looked up at him and shook his head. Running a hand over his chest to prove his gender, still afraid of the talking mountain that was Heavy.

"N-No…I'm a guy, see." He lifted the jacket up along with his shirt; it was at that moment that Riley made his first big mistake. He showed his pale flat chest, no abs or even body hair. It was strangely smooth and almost flawless; it almost seemed he hadn't hit puberty yet, even though he was past that already. A few scars were shown on his stomach and chest, but no one said anything about that…well not that anyone noticed, it seems their minds were elsewhere. Riley felt a little cold as he held his clothes up, he could feel his nipples harden at the low temperature of the building. He pulled his clothes back down and tried to keep his face from displaying his infamous neon blush; he hated it more than he hated his eyes.

"Very vell, vat is your name, boy?" Medic asked, clearing his throat to get the boy's attention onto him. He looked down at Riley and waited for an answer, the others wondered as well. Who was this boy, why was he here?

"My name is R- I mean…my name is…er…Surplus…?" It sounded more like a question then an answer; he hadn't been told what to say in this case. So he just said the first thing that came to mind, Surplus; he wished he could've smacked himself in the face for saying that. Any name would have been fine; he'd never see these men after he paid his debt. "I was sent here by the administrator, I'm your new…servant boy, or just…whatever." He muttered blushing uncomfortably; he dug into the pouch on the front of his hoodie and pulled out two papers stapled together. Medic quickly took it and adjusted his glasses, quickly reading it through.

"Very interesting…a…how do you call it, jack of all trades or as you put it; a servant to the original nine classes, I vonder vhy…ah, a debt. You're repaying, your father's debt." He muttered, his eyes not leaving the paper. The others looked at Surplus with confusion and wonder, it was going to be strange to have this boy around.

"How old are ya, mate?" Sniper asked, looking over Medic's shoulder at the document. A few others got in closer to see it as well.

"Eighteen, I turned it three days ago…before I was taken away from my family." Responding a little less shy, he felt himself relaxing a tiny bit since they didn't seem like they would kill him. Riley slightly shifted as he felt the need to get down onto the ground; Spy noticed and slightly tapped Heavy's shoulder.

"Don't you think you should put our Surplus down, mon ami." A slight smile on his lips, Heavy looked down at Riley and nodded, carefully putting him down. Riley quickly tried get out of Heavy's arms, but as always he failed; his knees buckled under his weight and sent him falling forward. He expected to feel pain but as he opened his eyes, that he didn't even remember closing, he found his face buried in a blue pinstripe cloth.

"You should be more careful, Surplus." A voice came next to his ear, he pulled away only to fall on his rump, looking up at Spy who had caught him before. Riley's neon blush was back, bright on his face. Now it could been seen that he had small and very pale brown freckles across his nose and cheeks, it seemed to bring some attention to him. It could clearly be seen why they had thought he was a girl; his face was heart shape, giving him a soft look. Add his expressive eyes, small lips, and shoulder length wavy black/brown hair. Riley quickly got up, looking at all of them.

"I'm sorry-"He bowed his head, feeling nervous and scared. He wasn't use to so much attention and so many people around; he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have A.D.D. and I frighten easily, I'm sorry you had to get stuck with me…I'm not good around people, I hate people…since I'm such a misfit, so if you could just show me to where I'll be sleeping…" He muttered, most of it in a rush. He hugged his bag close to his chest as he tried to calm down a little, he knew he was freaking out and could easily start having a panic attack.

"We should all head off to bed, we might not have a battle tomorrow but today we had a long battle. We came out on top and we showed those pansies that we're better than them-"

"We should celebrate!" Scout interrupted Engineer, he got a pissed off look by said man but just smiled it off. A few others nodded and a few just muttered something about being young and about food. Riley was a little glad the attention was off him and visibly relaxed, he looked around before slipping out of the kitchen. He wanted to get to know the place he would call him home for as long as he was alive and in debt, Medic watch as Riley walked away before looking at the other members.

"Someone needs to let that boy share a room with them, who's willing?" Almost all their hands went up, that was the second warning sign that something was wrong but for now, it only seemed that nobody disliked this boy. "Alright, who has an extra bed?" Engineer asked, a few hands dropped. "Scout, he'll bunk with you." The twenty year old smirked slightly and walked out to get their surplus, he quickly found him looking at the bullet holes on one of the walls and poking at them.

"Hey kid!" Riley slightly jolted and looked back at Scout, relaxing slightly and gave him an uneasy smile. "You'll be bunkin' with me since, I'm sure you ain't wanna sleep in the same room as any of these dirty old perverts; who know what they might do to you at night." Scout softly laughed as Surplus's face went a little red and shook his hair, his wavy locks going airborne for a moment and smacking the younger boy's own face. Soon enough the two youngest men of BLU team were down the hall, a comfortable silence rested between the two and Riley was glad of that. "Here's our room." Scout said after a few minutes, he opened the door and held it open for Riley. Slipping inside, Surplus looked around and smiled slightly. It was a small room with two separate beds, dark blue walls and light blue sheets on the beds.

"It's…nice, I like it. Thanks Scout, I'll try not to be a bad roommate." Surplus said, he turned to scout and smiled.

"No problem, I'll just leave ya to get settled." Scout turned, almost running into the closed door. Quickly closing the door behind him. He muttered something under his breath as he felt his face heat up, this was not good. Running off to the kitchen, in hopes of getting his mind off of the newest member of their team.  
>Riley was slightly confused but shrugged it off and went to the only neat bed, placing his bag down on it and looking around the room. His bed rested under a large window, facing the battle field. Worry quickly etched on his face, worry about what would happen once a battle started or if the other team attacked them at night.<p>

"Just calm down, I'm sure their bullet proof." Muttering to himself in hopes of calm down, Riley sat down on bed and pulled out the bunny from his bag. He needed something to calm him down, everything was happening so fast. Still, after all that. A thought bugged him, right in the back of his mind. "One of them…might be my father, if he was alive."

Softly muttering to himself. "I'm also…in the wrong base, if I try to leave…" He trailed off, not wanting to think about it. "What am I going to do?" This was insane. These men were not sane, all of them scared him out of his mind…but he knew, he'd have to get use to it and open up, even if this wasn't the team the administrator wanted him to be in. If she had a problem with him being here, she could have to come get him herself.

Right now his survival and the safety of his siblings depended on him staying alive, even if they treated him badly he would still protect his brothers and sister.

Getting off the bed, Riley pulled off his hoodie and his shirt followed. He was shirtless and now all his scars showed, many were from school and bullies while others were from his family. Mainly his younger brothers, they would always gang up on him; especially the triplets. Shuddering at the memory, he pulled on a sleeveless black tank top and replaced his jeans for black sweat pants. Riley pulled off his converse and started tying his hair back when a loud explosion sounded through the whole base. Riley felt the blood in his veins freeze and quickly jolted up, he ran out and towards the explosion. '_Please don't let anyone be dead, please don't let anyone be dead! I still haven't found my father!'_ He thought to himself as he ran, quickly getting to the kitchen, he stopped to see what happened.

The whole kitchen area was covered in egg, it dripped down the walls and ceiling, pieces of it were scattered all over the floor and the stove looked like an egg bomb had gone off on it.  
>"That is the last time you ever cook, Pyro. How the hell do you explode scrambled eggs?" Spy yelled, holding a butterfly knife to the blue clad man in a gas mask. The reply was muffed and Riley doubted anyone could tell what he was saying, but miraculous it seemed Spy understood. "Imbécile stupide !" Spy muttered, he ran a hand over his face as he put the knife away.<p>

Riley could help but laugh softly at them; Spy looked up as he heard laughter and turned to their newest member. "Ah, peu Surplus. " He said as he smiled at him and turned to the stove. The younger boy looked up at him, knowing only a tiny bit of French he understood what Spy had said. Riley slightly messed with his bangs that escaped his hair tie and looked at the stove.

"Would you like me to cook?" He asked, looking away from Spy and everyone else, but directed right at them. They turned and looked at him, which only served to make his blush brighter and his hands clutch at his sweat pants.

"If you want to, mon ami. We're not going to force 'ou, even if you're Surplus." Spy replied, cleaning the stove, Riley quickly walked over and started helping him clean. It was a little hard since he was short but soon enough they had it cleaned up, Riley smiled slightly as he started getting things out; he pulled on a white apron before starting to cook. Spy smiled as he moved away from him, watching him curiously as Riley moved around so easily. Something about Riley was off, not entirely weird but…strange.

Riley tried to do everything as quickly as he could; he wanted the others to like him and not want to kill. His mother always did say, a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Riley hoped it still worked here, at war. It didn't take too long for him to finish and soon enough, there was a pot of beef and vegetables stew and warm white rice. He turned back to the others and gave his best smile, still nervous but he was getting over it. "Uh…dinner is done." He said softly, holding the wooden spoon with both his hands and trying not to sound so weak.

The nine men got up and shuffled over to the stove, Riley moved out of the way and started pulling out plates and bowls for them. Slowly one by one everyone walked back to the large wooden table in the dining room area, Riley pulled off the apron and grabbed a himself some dinner, he was about to sneak back to his and Scout's room to eat alone; when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're goin'?" Engineer asked, Riley smiled slightly and was quickly pulled over to the table. "You're the one who made the food, at least join us to eat." Riley looked at the empty seat and sat down, right between Sniper and Scout. He felt happy; he hadn't had someone to eat with for a long time. Usually eating with his brothers ended up with him getting hurt as well as not eating, and his mother was never home. So eating alone or eating with his sister was all he had, he enjoyed eating with his sister…but since she was mute, there wasn't much their dinner was full of one sided conversations.

"Oh mon, where did you learn to cook like this, Surplus? It's very good. "Spy asked, looking over at him, Riley blush and smiled as well as lowering his face. Still trying to get over his shyness and getting compliments from people, he slightly shifted in his chair.

"Well, my grandmother lives in Japan. We're not Japanese but she lives there, sometimes I visit and she teaches me how to cook since neither my mother nor my siblings know how to cook. This is called Nikujaga, which is beef and vegetable stew." He replied, slowly eating. He never noticed some of the rather strange looks the others gave him, nor would he for a little while. For now he was in his own happy little world, he was away from his family and he was enjoying his time with these men who were his house(base)mates. 'It's not so bad, I strangely done feel like a slave of war.' He thought to himself, he pushed the thoughts away and downed the rest of his stew.

* * *

><p>Finally, re-done!<p> 


End file.
